


Everything he does is magic

by temporalSilence



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fanart, Fireflies, M/M, Merlin Autumn Fic/Art Exchange, Merlin deserves all the love, Night, Soft Boys, hey how come merlin gets two boyfriends, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temporalSilence/pseuds/temporalSilence
Summary: For wlizards for the Merlin Autumn Fic/Art exchange.Merlins two best friends are in love with him what can I say.
Relationships: Gwaine/Lancelot/Merlin (Merlin), Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin), Lancelot/Merlin (Merlin)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 87
Collections: Merlin Autumn Exchange 2020





	Everything he does is magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wlizards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlizards/gifts).



[](https://ibb.co/Qp6GDZG)

**Author's Note:**

> LOVE U YANG HOPEFULLY U LIKE THIS


End file.
